


What do you mean you told my mother?

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, pregnancy fic, you can't tell Donna Smoak anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Prompt from memcjo on tumblr





	What do you mean you told my mother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanoffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoffic/gifts).



“What do you mean you told my mother?” 

Oliver pauses, water bottle pressed to his lips. The distress in Felicity’s voice alerts him to the fact that this was clearly the wrong thing to do, although he’s not sure why. He lowers the bottle without taking a sip. “She asked how you were doing. I said you were under the weather.” 

Felicity pushes her glasses up her head so she could pinch her nose as she groans. “And you didn’t consider what that could lead to?” 

He has absolutely no idea where his wife is going with this. 

“BABIES!” And there’s her loud voice. “You told my mom I’ve been sick for the last couple of days, and LOOK what she sends me!” 

Oliver blinks at the onesie brandished in front of his face. It’s a shockingly bright green, covered in glitter, and something that could only come from the one and only Donna Smoak. He’s at a loss for how to respond, because 1) he never thought Donna would jump to the ‘pregnant’ scenario and 2) he can’t believe he didn’t jump to that conclusion and now all he can think about is Felicity round with their child. 

She’s gorgeous now, but Oliver can’t help but picture a future them, with a kid on the way. Felicity would undoubtedly be frazzled, with more babble and loud voices, and cravings that would drive him crazy. She’d overplan every step of the process and research pregnancies to death. It would take William to calm her down and inevitably the baby would be born in the middle of some kind of Arrow crisis because with their lives that was almost a certainty. 

“OLIVER!” 

He jumps, eyes back on Felicity. She stares at him incredulously and he belated realizes that he’s smiling like an idiot. With a carefully schooled face, he asks. “Yes, honey?” 

Felicity sighs. “Were you even listening to what I said?” 

He knows better than to try and lie to her. Instead Oliver steps up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Her annoyance fades as he places a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll call her tomorrow and assure her that you’re not pregnant and we’ll let her know if that changes.” 

Instead of relaxing as he expects, Felicity groans and presses her forehead against his chest. He can’t make out what she mutters, however the grumble is inherently familiar. 

Oliver chuckles and pulls away enough to force Felicity to meet his eyes again. “Don’t worry. I can distract your mom from baby talk. It’s not like we’ve talked about it yet-” and man does he want to because he wants it all with Felicity “-and I know your mom can be…” 

Felicity reaches up and grabs his face. Oliver shuts his mouth immediately, worried he went too far or said something wrong, but Felicity is smiling up at him so it can’t be bad. 

“Usually I’m the one babbling,” she says gently. “Something you want to tell me, Queen?” 

He brushes her cheek with his thumb. “Maybe I’m ready to have the baby talk.” 

The grin on her face widens, a pleasant surprise to Oliver since he was fairly certain just the mention would have her running to the hills. “You want a baby?” 

“With you? Definitely.” 

Felicity pulls him in for a deep kiss, one he knows will lead to them doing unspeakable things in the Foundry, again, and he’s really not complaining until Felicity pulls away for a breath. 

“Wait, I’ve got something for you.” 

Oliver whines as she pulls away from him. He trails after her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing kisses to all the exposed skin he can reach as she searches for something in her bag. Whatever it is, it can wait until after he’s shown his wife how much he appreciates her. 

Felicity suddenly turns in his arms, clutching a piece of paper to her chest as she chews her lip nervously. Oliver frowns and pulls away slightly, still keeping Felicity in his arms. 

“I went to the doctor today, and…well…” 

She hands him the paper and all the air rushes out of his lungs as he stares at the grainy, black and white photo. 

“We’re gonna be parents.”


End file.
